


Here We Go

by cassettetape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Gen, Hinted Friends With Benefits, M/M, Texting, That'd be destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassettetape/pseuds/cassettetape
Summary: Unknown Sender /8:55my bf hasnt shown up yet and school starts at 9:20 so ima text u until he shows up k?sent /8:56dude im drivingUnknown Sender /8:57wheres ur sense of adventuresent /8:58somewhere with my virginityUnknown Sender /8:58oh good u still have it





	1. Text thread with Unknown Sender on March 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean breaks the law, Gabriel waits for someone, and Sam is a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Dean's phone.

**_Unknown Sender_  **/8:32

kid u here yet

 

 ** _Unknown Sender_  **/8:40

where u at

 

 _ **Unknown Sender**_ /8:49

dude

 

 ** _sent_** /8:52

i think u got the wrong number

 

 _ **Unknown Sender**_ /8:54

shit

 

 _ **Unknown Sender**_ /8:54

ignore those texts then lmao

 

 _ **Unknown Sender**_ /8:54

so anyway

 

 _ **Unknown Sender**_ /8:55

my bf hasnt shown up yet and school starts at 9:20 so ima text u until he shows up k?

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:56

dude im driving

 

 ** _Unknown Sender_** /8:57

wheres ur sense of adventure

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:58

somewhere with my virginity

 

 _ **Unknown Sender**_ /8:58

oh good u still have it

 

 ** _sent_** /8:59

stfu im tryin to drive me an my kid bro to school wthout death

 

 **Bag of dicks** /8:59

sry ig? lmao

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:02

Hello. I'm the idiot your texting's kid brother. Please stop trying to kill us.

 

 **Bag of dicks** /9:02

no can do

 

 **Bag of dicks** /9:03

imma go, my bf should be here soon and idk but i need to scram outta here

 

 **Bag of dicks** /9:03

cya

 

**_typing..._ **

_im starting to see why ur name is set to 'Bag of dicks'  at this po_

 

 ** _sent_** /9:05

go be a heroic bf then

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:06

bye

 

 

 


	2. Text thread with Unknown Sender on April 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel is not so bad and Dean actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found on Dean's phone.

**Bag of dicks** /3:20

hey

 

 **Bag of dicks** /3:23

dude

 

 _ **sent**_ /3:29

hi? why r u texting me i mean ur a wrong number who tried to kill my lil brother

 

 **Bag of dicks** /3:31

is this how you make friends

 

 _ **sent**_ /3:32

i dont wanna be ur friend

 

 **Bag of dicks** /3:33

first of all OFFENSE

 

 **Bag of dicks** /3:34

and second of all geuss what your name is saved as in my phone

 

 _ **sent**_ /3:34

somehow i dont think ill like it

 

 **Bag of dicks** /3:35

ur name is 'Car safety'

 

 _ **sent**_ /3:36

thats

 

 ** _sent_** /3:36

not so bad

 

 **Bag of dicks** /3:37

wow

 

 

 **Bag of dicks** /3:37

thanks

 

 _ **sent**_ /3:37

no i mean

 

 ** _sent_** /3:37

ur name is saved in mine as 'Bag of dicks'

 

 **Bag of dicks** /3:38

accurate tho

 

 _ **sent**_ /3:39

why r u even talking to me? serious

 

 **Bag of dicks** /3:40

just cuz

 

 **Bag of dicks** /3:41

now my ride is here so xuse me

 

 **Bag of dicks** /3:42

talk later ig


	3. Text thread with Gabriel on April 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which torturing Gabriel runs in the family,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found on Sam's phone.

**_Unknown Sender_** /9:25

i s2g this better be u this time sam

 

 _ **Unknown Sender**_ /9:25

bc if having ur own bf refuse to tell u his phone number isnt bad enough

 

 ** _Unknown Sender_** /9:26

i have to ask ppl it and they give me the wrong number

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:34

omfg

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:34

gabe?

 

 _ **Unknown Sender**_ /9:35

yep r u sam cuz u better be

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:36

lol yeah its me

 

 **Gabe** /9:37

so

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:38

so

 

 **Gabe** /9:39

why did u refuse to give me ur number

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:40

to be an ass

 

 **Gabe** /9:40

well u learned from the best

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:41

yep

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:41

dean

 

 **Gabe** /9:45

well i mean

 

 **Gabe** /9:48

youre not wrong

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:48

yeah

 

 **Gabe** /9:50

wanna go make out

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:50

yeah


	4. Text thread with Unknown Sender on April 2st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel is a good mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found on Gabriel's phone.

**Car safety** /11:06

heres my public service announcement

 

 **Car safety** /11:06

ppl exactly 1 year yngr than me and hOT ARE UNATTAINABLE

 

 _ **sent**_ /11:12

uh oh

 

 _ **sent**_ /11:13

tell momma dickbag what u fucked up this time

 

 **Car safety** /11:14

'this time'

 

 **Car safety** /11:15

'momma dickbag'

 

 **Car safety** /11:16

just bc i mention that a hot guy is not for me suddenly ur my embarressing mother

 

 ** _sent_** /11:17

scuse

 

 ** _sent_** /11:17

im a cool mom

 

 **Car safety** /11:18

k mom whtr helps u sleep at night

 

 _ **sent**_ /11:20

waIT

 

 _ **sent**_ /11:20

IS HE HOT

 

 **Car safety** /11:22

(...)

 

 **Car safety** /11:24

im not discussing this with my estranged mother

 

 _ **sent**_ /11:24

am i not cool enough anymre

 

 ** _sent_** /11:26

i am so hurt i will discuss punishment w/ linda and sheryl at brunch

 

 **Car safety** /11:27

dont forget the pta meeting with Alice and Veronica

 

 ** _sent_** /11:28

veronicas a lil bitch fuck u harold for being inconsiderate

 

 **Car safety** /11:29

I wAs YoUr SoN aNd NoW i Am A mAn CaLlEd HaRoLd

 

 ** _sent_** /11:30

details, harold


	5. Text thread with Castiel on April 2st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel believes Castiel to be a murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found on Gabriel's phone.

**has killed a man** /4:14

gabriel

 

 _ **sent**_ /4:14

yo

 

 **has killed a man** /4:15

i have not yet met this boyfriend of yours and i worry he does not exist

 

 ** _sent_** /4:15

psh

 

 _ **sent**_ /4:15

so

 

 **has killed a man** /4:16

i would like to meet him

 

 ** _sent_** /4:17

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA no

 

 **has killed a man** /4:17

why not

 

 ** _sent_** /4:17

bc i said so cas

 

 **has killed a man** /4:18

if you dont introduce me ill make dean do it instead

 

 ** _sent_** /4:18

how the fuck do u know dean

 

 **has killed a man** /4:19

he is in my history class

 

 **has killed a man** /4:20

he stares at me a lot so i talk to him sometimes. i dont know why he stares but i assume he is intimidated. i would be, too, if a younger student attended a upper-grade class with me

 

 _ **sent**_ /4:20

um i think he might be into u but whatevs

 

 **has killed a man** /4:21

just going to ignore that

 

 **has killed a man** /4:22

so ill ask him then so there

 

 ** _sent_** /4:23

aite man


	6. Text thread with Dean on April 3st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel and Dean are closer than Castiel had mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found on Castiel's phone.

_**sent**_ /5:05

dean

 

 **Dean** /5:09

yeah cas?

 

 _ **sent**_ /5:09

does your brother Sam exist

 

 **Dean** /5:10

yeah?

 

 **Dean** /5:10

why

 

 _ **sent**_ /5:11

is he dating gabriel

 

 **Dean** /5:12

ugh dont remind me

 

 **Dean** /5:13

but yeah

 

 _ **sent**_ /5:14

oh

 

 ** _sent_** /5:14

dammit

 

 **Dean** /5:15

yeah same

 

 **Dean** /5:16

wait what

 

 **Dean** /5:16

cas gabriel is ur brother how did you not kno this???

 

 _ **sent**_ /5:18

i assumed he was making sam up entirely but then you mentioned once that sam was your brother so i just thought that gabriel was pretending to date sam

 

 **Dean** /5:18

ah

 

 _ **sent**_ /5:19

can i meet sam?

 

 **Dean** /5:20

shit dude, yeah

 

 _ **sent**_ /5:21

thank you dean

 

 **Dean** /5:21

(...)

 

 **Dean** /5:22

yeah, whatvr


	7. Text thread with Castiel on April 7st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel approves. So does Gabriel.

**has killed a man** /9:13

gabriel i have met sam

 

 ** _sent_** /9:13

cool man

 

 **has killed a man** /9:14

he has my permission to date you

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:14

dude dean is the only one aloud to say that

 

 **has killed a man** /9:14

just

 

 **has killed a man** /9:15

just going to ignore that

 

 **has killed a man** /9:16

sam is too tall for you, in my opinion

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:16

didnt ask fr it

 

 **has killed a man** /9:16

but otherwise he is good for you

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:17

wait isnt hieght dffrnce ur like dealbreakr?

 

 **has killed a man** /9:17

well honestly

 

 **has killed a man** /9:18

(...)

 

 **has killed a man** /9:20

um

 

 **has killed a man** /9:20

dean

 

 ** _sent_** /9:20

OH

 

 **has killed a man** /9:21

please dont

 

 ** _sent_** /9:21

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **has killed a man** /9:21

im pretending we never had this conversation

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:22

I APPROVE

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:22

PLOW HIS ASS, MY BOY


	8. Text thread with Unknown Sender on April 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean takes Gabriel in for questioning.

**Car safety** /1:02

hey man

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:24

yeah? whats up

 

 **Car safety** /1:36

how old r you

 

 ** _sent_** /1:36

dude i could lie an say anything and youd nvr kno if i were lyin or nah

 

 **Car safety** /1:36

but u wont, will u?

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:36

nah lol

 

 ** _sent_** /1:37

im 18 hbu

 

 **Car safety** /1:37

(...)

 

 **Car safety** /1:39

18

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:40

nice

 

 **Car safety** /1:41

got any fam

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:42

is this an investigation

 

 **Car safety** /1:42

yes

 

 **Car safety** /1:43

now answer the damn question

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:43

i have a bajillion cousions and a sis and bro

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:44

sis is 14, bro is 16

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:44

hbu?

 

 **Car safety** /1:45

my bro is 16 too

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:45

coooooooooooooool

 

 ** _sent_** /1:45

why do u care bout all this?????

 

 **Car safety** /1:46

just curious and also my brother wanted to kno who i was txting

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:46

ohhhhhhhh

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:47

been there man

 

 ** _sent_** /1:47

anyway gtg ttyl

 

 **Car safety** /1:47

bye


	9. Text thread with Unknown Sender on April 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.

**Error: new contact 'sams bf' could not be added. Phone number already attached to contact 'bag of dicks'. Add to existing contact?**

                    Add to existing contact                                                                                                                                Cancel

 _ **sent** _ /8:33

WAIT WHAT

 

 **bag of dicks** /8:34

what happened did someone scratch ur car?

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:34

YOURE GABRIEL????

 

 **bag of dicks** /8:35

wth how do you know my name

 

 **bag of dicks** /8:35

but i mean, yeah

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:36

AS IN, GABRIEL WHO IS DATING MY LITTLE BROTHER?????????

 

 **bag of dicks** /8:37

(...)

 

 **bag of dicks** /8:39

if ur name is dean winchester, then yepppppp

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:39

THAT IS MY NAME

 

 **bag of dicks** /8:40

put away the caps lock deano

 

_**typing...** _

_DONT CALL ME TH  
_

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:42

fine.

 

 **bag of dicks** /8:43

so i guess this means i have t ochange ur contact name to something diffrnt frm car safety

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:43

ur surprisingly chill with this

 

 **bag of dicks** /8:43

yeah man ,its wtvr

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:44

so

 

 **bag of dicks** /8:44

so

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:44

u and my lil bro, huh?

 

 **still a dickbag** /8:44

uve alredy givn me tht speech twice

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:45

lol i kno

 

 **still a dickbag** /8:45

speakin of 'u and my lil bro'

 

_**typing...** _

_oh nononononoonononnnonono  
_

 

**_typing..._ **

_please dont be talking about ca  
_

 

 ** _sent_** /8:48

mhm?

 

 **still a dickbag** /8:48

u and cas huh

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:49

what?

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:49

haha no cas and i r just friends

 

 **still a dickbag** /8:50

sure man

 

 **still a dickbag** /8:51

i walkd in on u makin out once and u didnt even notice lmao

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:52

u know what?

 

 ** _sent_** /8:52

ur gonna do the thing when u just shut up

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:52

forever

 

 **still a dickbag** /8:53

u aint dening it is all im sayin...


	10. Text thread with Sam on April 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is annoyed, Dean is uncomfortable, and Gabriel laughs in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found on Dean's phone.

**_sent_** /2:27

hey sam

 

 **Sammy** /2:34

Yeah?

 

 _ **sent**_ /2:35

so funny story

 

 _ **sent**_ /2:35

so i uh

 

 **Sammy** /2:36

what the hell did you do this time

 

 ** _sent_** /2:37

NOTHING its just

 

 ** _sent_** /2:38

so u know the person i got the wrong number 4 a while back

 

 **Sammy** /2:39

yeah? they were waiting for their bf and wrong number texted you right?

 

_**typing...** _

_how tHE FUCK YOU REMEMBERED ALL TH  
_

 

 ** _sent_** /2:43

yeah well it turns out

 

 _ **sent**_ /2:44

the wrong number was from gabriel

 

 **Sammy** /2:45

gabriel as in my gabriel?

 

 _ **sent**_ /2:45

uh yeah

 

 **Sammy** /2:48

meaning 'bag of dicks', person youve been texting all month, person who refers to you as Car safety, man who tried to murder us

 

 **Sammy** /2:50

is my boyfriend

 

 ** _sent_** /2:50

pretty much

 

 **Sammy** /2:53

Gabe i know ur reading over my shoulder so while you read this could you maybe explain why you didnt tell me??

 

 _ **sent**_ /2:53

hey dickbag

 

 **Sammy** /2:54

he says hello to you too

 

 **Sammy** /2:55

now if youd exuse me i need to hear an explaination

 

 _ **sent**_ /2:55

aight be home by 5

 

 **Sammy** /2:56

k


	11. Text thread with Gabriel on April 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean and Castiel
> 
> _aren't_
> 
> actually dating.

_**sent**_ /8:49 _  
_

Gabriel

 

 **Gabriel** /8:50

cas whaddup

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:52

i was under the impression it did not take forty minutes to pick up some milk

 

 **Gabriel** /8:53

all these flavors, castiel

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:53

what

 

 **Gabriel** /8:54

and yet u choose 2 be salty

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:54

funny

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:55

you know what else is funny

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:56

having milk for my damn cereal

 

 **Gabriel** /8:56

ouch

 

 **Gabriel** /8:57

how have u been entertaining urself during my departure

 

 _ **sent**_ /8:58

texting dean

 

 **Gabriel** /8:58

oooh u lurrrrrrrve ur bf

 

 ** _sent_** /8:59

dean is not my boyfriend

 

 **Gabriel** /9:00

i literally walked in on u 2 the othr day i mean if ur not dating

 

 **Gabriel** /9:02

(...)

 

 **Gabriel** /9:04

omg pls dont tell me u and my bfs bro are FWBs

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:05

assuming FWB means Friends With Benefits, then yes

 

 ** _sent_** /9:05

dean and i are fuck buddies

 

 **Gabriel** /9:06

jesus i did not need that mental image

 

 **Gabriel** /9:07

maybe i shouldnt have boughtn u this milk u should suffer

 

 **Gabriel** /9:11

im home w/ ur dumb milk


	12. Text thread with Gabriel on April 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean is bored and Gabriel is, also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found on Dean's phone.

_**sent**_ /1:13

hey dickbag

 

 **still a dickbag** /1:14

whats good harold

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:15

ive got science and uve got free

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:15

so naturaly im bored af

 

 ** _sent_** /1:15

entertain me

 

 **still a dickbag** /1:15

aite

 

 **still a dickbag** /1:16

want some dick on cas

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:16

fuck yes

 

 **still a dickbag** /1:17

so cas was in elementry scool, and in the area there was a nerd scool for middle school, aite?

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:17

mhm

 

 **still a dickbag** /1:18

so cas wanted to go there cuz hes a nerd

 

 **still a dickbag** /1:19

but u had to apply to get in, and on the applicaion frm was a part where u had 2 put a few sentences

 

 **still a dickbag** /1:20

about y u wanted to go

 

 **still a dickbag** /1:21

and castiel wrote "i like the stimulating learning enviroment and also i like that u have a taco bar" and he got in

 

 _ **sent**_ /1:22

omg i started laughing in class i hate u

 

 **still a dickbag** /1:23

same fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's "dick on cas" is actually a true story of my mom when she was going into middle school. Seriously.


	13. Text thread with Group Chat on April 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel needs brain bleach.

_You added **has killed a man** ,  **still car safety** , and  **nerd** to the group chat._

_You c_ _hanged the chat name to **my bitches**.  
_

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:20

 __whats good fam

 

 **nerd** /9:21

i did not ask to be a part of this

 

 **has killed a man** /9:21

gabriel what is the purpose of this chat

 

 _ **sent**_ ****/9:22

get dean on here and ill explain

 

 **has killed a man** /9:23

sam get dean on here and he'll explain

 

 **nerd** /9:24

ugh yeah

 

 **nerd** /9:24

give me a minute

 

 **nerd __** __/9:27

(...)

 

 **nerd** /9:30

here he is

 

 **still car safety** /9:31

oh my god

 

 **still car safety** /9:32

why do u need me???

 

 _ **sent**_ ****/9:33

for a very imprtnt thng

 

 **still car safety** /9:34

is that so

 

 **has killed a man** /9:35

i dont believe so but ill just suffer in silence.

 

 _ **sent**_ ****/9:36

dramatic cas

 

 ** _sent_** /9:37

aNYWAY

 

 ** _sent_** __/9:38

I CALLED U ALL HRE IN ORDR TO STAGE AN INTRVNTION

 

 **nerd** /9:39

step away from the caps lock

 

 ** _sent_** /9:39

STFU I DO WHAT I WANT

 

 **has killed a man** /9:39

intervention?

 

 **still car safety** /9:39

let me leave

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:40

ITS FOR CAS AND DEAN

 

 **nerd** /9:41

oh

 

 **nerd** /9:41

this is definitely necessary

 

 **still car safety** /9:42

why nessacary?????

 

 _ **sent**_ ****/9:42

FOR. YOU. TWO. TOO. STOP. MAKIN. OUT. infrontofus

 

 **still car safety** /9:43

what a time to be alive

 

 **has killed a man** /9:44

you know you could have just said something

 

 **nerd** /9:45

we try

 

 **nerd** /9:45

but you don't listen

 

 _ **sent**_ /9:46

so please sTOP BC THE SUPLY OF BRIAN BLEECH IS GUNNA RUN OUT SOON


End file.
